These studies represent a continuation of our previous work in the field of experimental diabetes and pancreatic transplantation. They are intended to explore the effectiveness of fetal pancreas as a transplant donor source in isogenic and allogenic recipients. In addition, the feasibility of utilizing organ culture as an islet-bank for storage and modification of donor tissue prior to transplantation will be examined. Utilizing techniques of immunoassay, ultrastructure analysis, immunocytochemistry, and quantitative morphometry, the morphological and biochemical changes in the transplanted tissue can be correlated with physiological changes in recipient animals. In addition, the long-term reversal of the diabetic state will permit assessment of transplantation as a means of preventing or reversing the kidney pathology associated with experimental diabetes.